


Family

by 18lzytwner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Sometimes it just takes a reminder that you have a good thing going right in front of you. Of course it helps if this reminder comes from another superhero. ;) First Supergirl oneshot.





	Family

Kara Danvers was frazzled enough after having to deal with her Aunt Astra, her husband Non, General Sam Lane, and her boss, Cat Grant, that she didn't pay attention as the mail was dropped off at her desk. Cat called her from her office and Kara shot up from her desk and headed towards her boss, hoping that the new task in front of her would give her a few minutes to think before running around again. It was a surprisingly easy task and quickly handled.

Now back at her desk, Kara scooped up the mail realizing that she shouldn't have left it there as Cat was looking for a specific piece of mail and would be upset if she had known it had been sitting on her assistant's desk, even if it had only been fifteen minutes. Sifting through, she wasn't surprised that most of it was junk mail, and breathed a sigh of relief when the item that Cat was looking for was in the pile. Kara was about to head into her boss's office when she realized that the last piece of mail was just a plain envelope with her name on it. Wondering who would be sending her mail, considering she never got mail here at the office and it wasn't properly addressed, she looked around the room, wondering if one of her co-workers needed something that they didn't want to discuss it out loud. No one caught her gaze however as they were all buried in the work they needed to do. Shrugging, she stood and headed into Cat's office to hand her the mail.

"You're heading out for my lunch soon," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, Miss Grant," Kara nodded, after handing her the mail.

"Good," Cat said. Kara waited for the other shoe to drop but her boss just waved her off and she quickly went back to the letter on her desk. She sat down and quickly looked around. No one was looking in her general direction, so she lowered her glasses slightly, and tried to use her x-ray vision to check the contents of the business sized envelope. Kara became even more intrigued when she quickly discovered that the envelope had some sort of lead barrier she couldn't see through. Thoroughly confounded, she carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a simple note which simply read:  _"Come to the address below alone at noon. Mention this to no one."_

That last sentence made Kara open her mouth and then quickly close it. Neither Winn nor James would use this type of envelope and if they wanted a secret meeting, they would have headed upstairs to the unfinished floor where they usually conducted their super-secret save the world operations. Considering no one else in the office knew her secret that left possible DEO work, however, Alex would have just called or sent a text. Frowning, she stood, grabbed her jacket, and headed toward the elevator.

She made quick work of finding the address which looked like a regular house just outside the business district. It had white vinyl siding, clean windows, and mowed lawn. There were flowers along the front of the home and it was obvious that someone really enjoyed gardening as the placement of the plants seemed to be meticulous. The front door was red and the trim was gold, and Kara tried to see if she could use her x-ray vision again to find that the siding must have been painted with lead paint.  _They haven't made lead paint in a long time_ , she thought to herself, the sense of dread was beginning to creep into her mind but before she could do anything about it, the front door opened, revealing a short, slightly overweight, woman, barely over five feet tall, and in her late twenties. She wore blue slacks and a pink button down blouse, her brown hair was pulled back with a barrette.

"Were you going to come in?" She asked with a smile on her face. Kara couldn't place the accent but knew that the woman was definitely not from National City originally.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the yard," the dirty blonde smiled back, from her spot on the sidewalk outside the property.

"Well I think you'll find the inside much more intriguing," the woman continued to smile. Kara nodded and headed inside, despite her better judgement. The woman, who had yet to introduce herself, seemed very friendly and it was off-putting considering the sneakiness of the surroundings.

"I apologize for the way things had to be done but I'm afraid Mother and the Princess insisted," the brunette told her, offering her a seat on the plush blue couch in the Livingroom.

"Mother and the Princess?" Kara asked, not sure who she was speaking about.

"Well one must be careful with one's secret identity, but I think you know that already Kara Zor-El," again the woman smiled slightly before taking a seat next to her.

"Pardon?" Kara's eyebrows rose at the mention of her real name. Right about now she was wishing her Martian friend was here so he could read her companion's mind.

"Did you really think you could hide? I would think that Mr. Kent would have taught you better. Though the Princess says the glasses seem to work," Kara was dumbfounded and once again her mouth dropped open for a moment or two, her surprise was no longer worth hiding. When she finally regained her composure and was about to say something, she was interrupted as the woman sitting next to her, jumped out of her seat, knelt on her left knee in front of the sofa, and placed her left fist on her right shoulder.

"Princess," she addressed the woman who entered the room and immediately Kara's eyes went from the woman on the blue carpet to the woman in the doorway. She stood at nearly six feet tall and had long hair that was jet black. She wore silver bracelets that went from her wrist up to the middle of her forearm and red star shaped earrings. Her shoulders were broader than Kara's but not broad like James's. Her skin was tanned but not enough that it would have made her stand out in a crowd. She wore a simple short sleeve red polo shirt, which covered her ample chest, and navy blue slacks, that showed off her long legs.

"Rise, dear Sister. Thank you for keeping our guest company," the woman smiled.

"You're welcome Princess," her friend stood and before she knew it, the woman being called Princess pulled her into a hug.

"It has been a long time. We must catch up. First, though I must ask you to excuse us," the Princess said after releasing her friend.

"Of course. We can catch up later," she gave a slight nod of her head and was off to somewhere else in the two-story home.

"I…" Kara started as she stood. The woman made a motion for her to sit and then quickly got down to business.

"I am Diana of Themyscira, but most know me as Wonder Woman," she smiled. Kara was about to say something but Diana didn't let her.

"Before you ask, no, Clark doesn't know I have called you into my home here in National City. I have left my residence in Washington D.C. and travelled here because of Maxwell Lord. I need you to stay away from him," Diana quickly explained.

"I can't! He's up to something and I know it involves me," Kara protested.

"I need you to. He already knows way too much about your cousin and I fear he will try to test things out on you first. National City needs its hero and I will be doing everything in my power to shut down Lord before he gets too far along," Diana told her.

"I should be helping you," Kara tried to make her understand.

"You need to worry about keeping National City safe. Your Aunt has gone quietly into the night for now but you and I both know that she won't stay that way. You stay focused on her and let me and my Amazons worry about Lord," the Princess said.

"How do you know all of this?" The dirty blonde had to ask.

"Clark is not the only one keeping tabs on you little one. J'ohnn does a great job of it to. As for Lord, Clark asked me to keep tabs on him as much as I can via my day job," Diana smiled.

"Does everybody know my secrets? Can I not be trusted to do things on my own? You have another day job?" Kara looked a little flustered. She thought that they'd established boundaries already.

"Not to worry. Clark has asked J'ohnn to do what he can but to stay out of your way. He wants you to find your way as he did. I know Jimmy learned that the hard way too but it's for the best. As for your identity, Clark, J'ohnn, and I are the only three who know who you are outside of CatCo. and of course the people you've already told. As for my day job, I work in Metahuman Affairs in D.C. It is similar to the DEO but is held to the rules of the FBI," Diana reassured her.

"Then let me help you figure out what Maxwell Lord is up to," Kara again asked.

"I already have a woman on the inside. You've met Marie," the Princess smiled.

"How'd she do that? Which includes getting that letter to me today," the dirty blonde knew that Lord was practically paranoid and would have done solid background checks on everyone whom he was looking to hire. As for getting something passed the CatCo. mailroom, it wasn't nearly as tight, security wise, but an out of place letter would have been easy to spot.

"Well it helps that she has a degree in Mechanical Engineering but of course her overall knowledge knocked him dead in the interview. It also helps that she is technically not an Amazon. We don't exactly blend in well, given our stature and mannerisms. Anyway, point being is that she's on the inside and she can handle herself, so I want you to let it go. As for the letter, that's our little secret," Diana winked. Kara nodded in agreement. For now, things were complicated enough and if Clark trusted Wonder Woman than so could she.

"Forgive me for asking but what's with the lead paint and lead lining the envelopes? I thought you said my cousin was your friend," she asked.

"He is. The lead is not to keep him or you away but to avoid other less-friendly Kryptonians. I think you know what I mean," the raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"You can't choose your family," Kara was a little defensive despite the fact that she knew Diana was right.

"Blood may bond you all but blood is not required for family. Although I do not think I need to tell you that," the Princess smirked.

"Point well taken," Kara nodded.

"Good. Now, I don't want you getting in trouble with Miss Grant, I believe you took a little early lunch break," Diana stood.

"I did and thanks. If J'ohnn hadn't made her think I wasn't Supergirl, I'd be in a lot of trouble," the younger woman said as she stood.

"I can imagine," the Princess shook her head as they headed for the front door. Marie joined them and shook Kara's hand, slipping a small piece of paper into her hand. Supergirl carefully palmed it and thanked her hosts once again before ducking back out into the city.

Later, at her desk, Kara unfolded the piece of paper to discover it was a phone number and Marie's full name. Curiosity won out and Kara did a quick internet search of the woman helping the Amazons. Immediately what she discovered was surprising. Two years prior to their meeting, Marie, who had been in National City on business, was struck by a drunk driver as she crossed the road in front of Diana's home. The Good Samaritan living there had called nine-one-one and assisted in keeping her alive until paramedics had arrived. There was no further information in the article she was reading but since the woman was up and about she must have survived the accident and undoubtedly the surgeries that would have followed at the hospital. Kara was half tempted to call up Alex and see if she could get more information on Marie but she stopped. The meeting was probably best kept secret, despite the fact that both Hank and Alex didn't think she could keep such secrets.

Pulling out her phone, Kara quickly dialed the number and got Marie's voicemail. She didn't leave a message, guessing that perhaps she was at work but the second she hung up, a text came in.  _Your place, seven-thirty,_ was all the message said.

"Hey you ok?" Winn asked and Kara whipped her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, why?" She smiled.

"Oh I don't know. You have some pretty heavy family stuff going on and you seem to have been distracted all afternoon," Winn gave her a look.

"I'm fine. Just trying to process everything. No worries," she tried to reassure him, doubting that he'd believe her.

"Uh huh well, you know where I work and where I live so if you need something don't hesitate to fly over," he said. That earned him a look but since it was late in the day and most of their colleagues had already left, that was all it earned him.

"I appreciate it," Kara smiled again.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out. You guys want to join Lucy and me for drinks?" James asked as he swung by them on his way to the elevator.

"I can't. I'm meeting Alex," it was a bald faced lie but a believable one, she hoped.

"Next time then. How about you Winn?" James asked. He and the IT guy were getting along more now though it was still odd because they both had feelings for Kara whether they wanted to admit it or not.

"Sure. I'll get my stuff," Winn smiled and headed back to his desk. James took this opportunity to look at the dirty blonde.

"Stay safe out there tonight," he gave her a wink and then headed toward the elevator. Kara practically melted into a puddle when he did things like that but she knew that he and Lucy were working on their relationship and her life was too complicated as it was. After they left, only Kara and Miss Grant remained. Standing from her desk, she headed into Miss Grant's office.

"Do you need anything Miss Grant? I'm going to be heading out if that's ok," Kara told her.

"Does no one work around here anymore?" Cat asked.

"It's six-thirty Miss Grant," her assistant pointed out.

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow," Cat waved her away and Kara rushed to her desk, grabbed her coat and purse, and was at the elevators before her boss knew what was happening. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Kara jumped inside and pushed the "CLOSE DOORS" button.

Once at home, she used her super abilities to make sure the place was spotless. After everything was cleaned, she took out the trash and then collapsed back onto her couch. Shaking her head, she took the few moments she had and tried to organize her thoughts. There was a knock on the door however only a few minutes later and she quickly answered it.

"Sorry again for all the cloak and dagger today but it needs to be done. Hope you like pizza," Marie smiled as she held up a pizza box that was occupying her right hand while a six pack was in the other.

"Wow. Yeah, thanks," Kara smiled and helped her inside, just now realizing that she'd skipped lunch so she wouldn't be late with Miss Grant's lunch. The dirty blonde set the food down on the table and quickly retrieved plates and some napkins from the cupboards.

"So what couldn't you say in front of the Princess?" Kara wanted to know as they tucked into the food.

"I owe her and Mother a lot and I can understand their concerns but I feel like you deserve to know more," Marie admitted.

"Know more about what?" The dirty blonde was getting suspicious.

"Well the accident didn't exactly go down as it was printed in the paper," Marie smiled before continuing, "I figured you'd want to check up on me, which is why I gave you what you needed to do so."

"What happened?" Kara was intrigued.

"I was in town on a conference and decided that I needed a break and some fresh air. I was just minding my business when the sound of squealing tires caused me to look up. When I saw what the driver of the car was intending to do, I pushed the woman in front of me out of the crosswalk. The driver hit me instead. As it turns out, the man wasn't drunk like the article said; he just wanted to take a shot at the Queen of the Amazons. She and Diana rendered first aid to me and called Metahuman Affairs. They rushed over and had their medics help me and then made the nine-one-one call. They sanitized the scene, something I'm sure the DEO does all the time," Marie winked.

"Pardon for asking but Diana said you weren't an Amazon. How is it that you call her mother, Mother? How does your mother take that?" Kara wanted to know as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"No offense taken. I can join their ranks but never actually be one of them. Something again, you know a lot about. As for Mother, she took me to Themyscira after the doctors here patched me up. It is not something done lightly and I was granted such access because of their healing equipment and because she felt it was the only way to repay me for saving her life. I am a daughter to her, only as a title, though she treats me much like she treats Diana. I imagine what I and the Princess share is much like what you and Alex share. We are sisters though our DNA says otherwise. As for my own mother, both she and my father passed away some years ago. I had been on my own for a while until the accident," the brunette finished before taking a swig of her beer.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just figured that someone had to miss you while you were visiting the Amazons. As for Alex and I, despite our differences, I still think she's the one who knows me best. It feels like she has always been my sister even though technically that isn't the case. The Amazons have special healing equipment?" the dirty blonde quickly changed the subject.

"They do. My injuries would have left me in a wheelchair for the rest of my life so Mother wanted to see if their equipment could help. It did but I still have lower back pain and certain things couldn't be fixed. My spleen and gallbladder were removed during the surgery here in National City," Marie explained.

"Wow," Kara gulped.

"Yeah it wasn't pretty and I'm sure that any man I manage to wrangle will be completely disgusted by the scars but what can you do? It is certainly could have been worse," her new friend shrugged.

"Hey guys dig scars. Or at least I think so. Besides you got them doing something heroic. A lot of people like that kind of thing," Kara winked. Marie laughed and gave her a nod. They had finished up the pizza by now and almost all the beer was gone.

"Well I think I've taken up enough of your time. I promise to keep you in the loop about any developments on Maxwell Lord. Keep this handy," Marie stood up from her chair, went into her pocket, and pulled out a flash drive.

"What is it?" The dirty blonde asked.

"A decryption key. All of the messages I send you will look like standard messages but the info will be hidden inside the text. I am going against Diana and Mother's wishes so I hope that we can keep our little secret to ourselves," Marie asked.

"Can do. I'll keep this on me at all times," Kara smiled.

"Excellent. Thanks for having me and thanks again for this afternoon. If you ever need help, let me know. I'll do what I can and if I can't I can always ask Diana. She knows more about being a superhero than I do," the brunette smiled back.

"I appreciate it. Stay safe at work. If you need me, call me," Kara offered before pulling the woman in for a hug.

"Sounds like a plan," Marie said before heading out the door. Kara cleaned up the kitchen and wondered how she would keep all of this from Alex, James, and Winn. Her phone rang and she quickly scooped it up.

"Alex?" She answered.

"We need you," her sister said.

"On my way," Kara told her before hanging up. Quickly she headed out to meet up at DEO headquarters. Her thoughts wandered to what family really meant. Clark was her cousin and they were related by blood. James and Winn were her most trusted friends and they would do anything for her. Then of course, there was Alex, her sister, her friend, and her rock. Despite covering up his true identity, she couldn't see her life without him now either. They certainly weren't a traditional family but then again, her new friend didn't have one either. Family was something that was most certainly born of blood but it did not depend on blood. She could not forget that now as she would certainly soon face the woman she had often felt was her mother. Astra would always be a part of her heart but she had to remember those that now shared her heart too. It would not be easy but she could do it. Her new family would help her.

**THE END**


End file.
